fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Warriors of the Wild Cutscenes
The following are the cutscenes for the game, Nicktoons: Warriors of the Wild. Chapter 1 - Getting the Hang of Things Bikini Bottom﻿ The camera zooms into a seemingly calm and quiet Bikini Bottom. *'Unknown Voice: '''Release him, you vile fiend! The camera enters SpongeBob's house, where a lizard-looking female is kidnapping Gary, as SpongeBob attempts to free him. *'Gary: 'MEOW!!! *'SpongeBob: 'Don't worry Gary! I'll save you!! *'Lizard Woman: '(roars) Catch me if you can!! *'SpongeBob: 'GARY!!! The lizard woman smashes through the wall of SpongeBob's house with Gary in her clutches, she heads off out the water. *'SpongeBob: 'NO!!!! *'Patrick: '(Enters) SpongeBob!!! What happened? *'SpongeBob: '(Sniffles) Gary was taken away by a liz- A portal appears and a robotic hand grabs SpongeBob and Patrick and pulls them through the portal. Jimmy Neutron's Lab They land in Jimmy Neutron's lab, being dropped by Jimmy's robotic servant. Danny Phantom is there too. *'Jimmy: 'SpongeBob! Patrick! Good to see you here! *'SpongeBob: 'Jimmy! What's going on? And where is everyone? *'Jimmy: 'To make a long story short, a woman named Sally has become gene-spliced with a salamander, making her Sallymander, (chuckle), and everyone else seem to be captive to her minions, by that I mean, her animal minions. *'Danny: 'She doesn't sound too evil, looks like this'll be a piece of cake *'Jimmy: 'Ah, but, she has the power to turn people into animals! *'SpongeBob: 'That's awful! How do we stop her?! *'Jimmy: 'The only way to stop her is to fix my Gene Splicer. But there are 10 pieces missing: A Krabby Patty, Ghost Dog's Collar, A Fairy Wand, Invader Zim's Ray Gun, A Lemur's Crown, A Newt Tank, A food bowl used by a catdog, a robot leg and a gear, I already have the gear, so we just have the rest to find! *'SpongeBob: 'How are we gonna get those? *'Jimmy: 'We have to travel to the world's in which they reside. *'SpongeBob: 'So where are we off to first? *'Jimmy: 'Let's go to Dimmsdale, we should save Timmy Turner, I got a distress call from Cosmo and Wanda! But first, we should show you how to battle those fiends! Training Room The camera enters the training room, where a bunch of cardboard cutouts of enemy animals are. *'Jimmy's Robot Servant: 'WELCOME, SPONGEBOB, DANNY AND PATRICK, THIS IS THE TRAINING ROOM, HERE YOU WILL LEARN TO BATTLE AND HOW TO NAVIGATE AROUND THE WORLDS *'Patrick: 'Nice robot Jimmy! Can I have one? *'SpongeBob: 'That's not the point Patrick, let's get this training started! Chapter 2 - Saving Timmy Turner, Part 1 Jimmy's Lab A portal opens, the portal leads to Dimmsdale. *'Jimmy: 'You guys ready? Let's Go! Jimmy, Patrick, Danny and SpongeBob jump through the portal The Turner House Jimmy, Patrick, Danny and SpongeBob fall out of the portal. They get up and find mutant fishes have Mr. and Mrs. Turner captive. *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner: 'HELP!!! *'Danny: 'Come on guys! Let's help them! (After saving Mr. and Mrs. Turner) *'Mrs. Turner: 'Thank You! Are you friends of Timmy? *'Jimmy: 'Why, yes, In fact, we were just going to go find him! Do you by any chance know where he is? *'Mrs. Turner: 'He said that he was going to the park, but we haven't seen him since! *'Mr. Turner: '(shivering and teeth chattering) W-w-what j-j-just happened?! *'Mrs. Turner: 'Oh, don't mind him, just go find our Timmy for us! *'Danny: 'You've got it ma'am! C'mon guys! Let's go save us a Turner! Danny, SpongeBob, Patrick and Jimmy run out of the house and towards the park. *'Mrs. Turner: 'What a bunch of nice kids! *'Mr. Turner: 'GHOST!!!!!! Dimmsdale Park Danny, SpongeBob, Patrick and Jimmy enter the park, only to find a bunch of kids screaming and being chased by mutant squirrels. *'Patrick: 'Awww, look at those little squirrels, I wonder if they know Sandy, (shouting) HEY SQUIRRELS, DO YOU KNOW SANDY CHEEKS? *'SpongeBob: 'Patrick! Shhhh! The mutant squirrels turn on Patrick, SpongeBob, Jimmy and Danny. The squirrels run towards them. *'Patrick, SpongeBob, Danny and Jimmy: 'AHHHHHHHHHH! (After Defeating Mutant Squirrel Clan) *'SpongeBob: 'Good Job fellas! *'Flamingo: 'No-one interrupts Sallymander's reign of terror! *'Danny: 'Am I the only one that can see a flamingo dressed like a teenage cheerleader? *'Jimmy: 'You're not the only one, I think that's one of Timmy's friends from school! The flamingo woman jumps at the group. (After defeating the Flamingo) The flamingo crashes to the ground and reverts back to Veronica, one of the student's at Timmy's school *'Veronica: 'Uh...., What Happened? *'Jimmy: 'We'll explain later but right now you should be taken care of! A portal opens up and Jimmy's robotic servants hand takes Veronica to Jimmy's lab. *'SpongeBob: 'I wonder how many other friends of Timmy have been turned into animals! *'Jimmy: 'According to my animal-human tracker, another animal is somewhere up here! *'Danny: 'Best be careful then! *'Patrick: 'Oh, I hope it's a seahorse! I always wanted a seahorse! Dimmadome Dairy Farm Entrance Patrick, SpongeBob, Jimmy and Danny stumble upon a button that opens up a path to Dimmadome Dairy Farm. *'SpongeBob: 'What The? *'Danny: 'We Should Investigate! *'Jimmy: 'Let's Go! SpongeBob, Danny, Jimmy and Patrick run down the path. Dimmadome Dairy Farm SpongeBob, Danny, Jimmy and Patrick find a an area where loads of cows are connected to milk containers. *'Doug Dimmadome: 'HELP!!! *'Patrick: 'AHHH! Who was that?! *'Danny: 'Look! Over there! Danny points to a trapped Doug Dimmadome, surrounded by mutant cows and a boy that has been turned into a cow. *'Cow Boy: 'WHO DARES INTERRUPT SALLYMANDER'S REIGN OF HORROR?!?! *'Jimmy: 'According to my Animal-Human Tracker, that cow is a boy from Timmy's school! His name is Sanjay. *'Danny: '''We should save him! Danny, Jimmy, SpongeBob and Patrick ready themselves for a fight. Zuko is a beast